


Rounds 1 & 2

by pggyolsns



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pggyolsns/pseuds/pggyolsns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the responsibility of getting Sebastian's mind off the game by playing one of your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

“Ah, shit!” you hear Sebastian yell in the living room from your place in the fridge. You continue to scan the shelves looking for a beer that you were sure you had left until you spot it behind a carton of juice. Popping the cap off and tossing it onto the kitchen counter, you walk out into the living room to find him sitting at the center of the couch, frowning at the television. You take a sip of your beer as you settle in close to his left side, your knees practically digging into his hip.

“What’s wrong, baby?” you ask with little concern, knowing that he’s most likely just mad at the basketball game he’s watching.

Sebastian begins to explain to you that his team has been making the worst plays he’s ever seen, “It’s like no one out there knows what the hell they’re doing!” he shakes his head still not taking his eyes off the screen. He grabs your beer and takes a long sip, his brow still furrowed, eyes gleaming with frustration.

“I didn’t realize you had a side career as a basketball coach. You really can do everything.” 

He gives you a look, and you smile back at him and look up at the tv screen, watching the game with a lot less interest and conviction than your boyfriend. 

After a moment of silently watching the television and passing the bottle back and forth to take small sips, Sebastian picks up the remote and shuts the game off, “I can’t even watch anymore! I can’t!” 

His arms are crossed now and that little dimple between his eyebrows is prominent while he stares angrily at the black tv screen. You take this as you cue to cheer him up, swinging your right leg over to his other hip so that you’re straddling his lap. He looks up at you with some confusion.

“Maybe there are other sports that we can watch.. or play ourselves.. that will leave us both happy with the results no matter what?” you try asking him in your ‘sexy’ voice, a hint of playfulness seeping through. 

The confusion and anger from before fades from his face, replaced with a smirk, and he watches you bring the bottle back up to your mouth so that you can finish whatever was left of the beer you had just shared. You lock eyes with Sebastian as you gulp down the remaining liquid until you feel a cold drop on your chest. A bead of condensation from the bottle had just slipped, and Sebastian’s eyes drop down to it, following it as it slides down your chest.

He leans down to catch the drop with his tongue before it disappears behind the V of your shirt, and pulls your body closer to him, your knees pushing into the couch cushions behind him.

“I guess that’s a yes.”

You feel him smile between your breasts, his tongue lingering and tasting the salt of your skin. You bring your hand that is still loosely clutching the beer bottle down to rest on your thigh while the fingers of your other hand cards through his hair. His mouth shifts and he pushes your top out of his way with his chin, lips locking around your right nipple. Sebastian moves his hand from its place on your hip to your other breast, pulling and pinching you at the same pace as his mouth worked you. 

He’s latched on now, rolling both nipples into a hard tip. All you can do is focus on the feeling of his warmth on your chest and try your best to keep your breathing steady. Sebastian pulls back and looks up at you, his mouth already pink and wet with his own saliva. You lean back quickly as well to place the bottle onto the coffee table. 

You reach down and lazily pull your shirt off, exposing your whole chest to him while his hands are back down at your hips. Smiling, you lean down and kiss him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his tongue on yours and his thumbs rubbing circles into your sides.

Sebastian’s mouth moves from yours to your jawline, peppering you with kisses until he reaches your ear which he captures between his lips for a few seconds. Before you know it he’s moving again, this time down your neck, kissing and sucking your pulse as he travels down slowly. All the while your hands are at his neck toying with his collar and hair. 

You are beginning to get overwhelmed with his closeness that you unconsciously start to grind slowly down onto his hips, yearning for some friction where you are aching the most. This catches him off guard, and he stops a moment, before sucking at the flesh at the base of your neck. A moan slips from your lips as you try your best to focus on everything your body is feeling.

Sebastian stops again to pull his shirt over his head, then pulls you close to him, skin to skin. He locks his lips to yours, one hand splayed across your back while the other slips past the edge of your pajama pants and panties, cupping your ass cheek. You continue to grind down on him, feeling him grow in his own pants, relishing in the fact that he’s hard right now and it’s all because of you. 

Right hand remaining at his neck, your left moves down to grab at his chest. It’s covered lightly in hair but the skin underneath still feels smooth and you massage his pec before resting it there, your thumb rubbing back and forth over his nipple. He gives your ass a squeeze then, making you grind onto his hips harder than before, eliciting a moan from both of you.

It seems as though Sebastian has had enough of this slow pace you have going, as he shifts you so that you’re lying on your back on the couch, head close to the arm rest. He’s on his knees between your legs, moving your left leg so that it hangs off the couch and your foot rests on the floor. Kissing his way down your chest and stomach, he stops at your navel and looks up at you, his fingertips tracing the waistband of your pants. You give him a short nod and then he’s pulling your pajamas and underwear down together. He rids you completely of the clothing and then he’s right back at your core, hooking your right leg over his shoulder and pushing your left farther out to give him more room.

Sebastian doesn’t hesitate when he starts, licking a hot stripe from your entrance to your clit, using his fingers to hold you open so that he can see how ready you already are. He licks another stripe on you, this time locking his mouth around your nub, moving his tongue over and around it. You instinctively move both of your hands to his head, grabbing whatever hair you could, holding him at moments when it feels especially good. His mouth doesn’t seem to move from its spot while he slides his right middle finger up and down your slit, coating himself in your wetness, teasing your hole, circling it still agonizingly slow for your liking. You let his name out in a breathless whisper, and then he is pushing in, just as slow but giving you some of the friction you desperately need. 

He’s down to the knuckle at this point, and you clamp down and grind against his face and hand, wordlessly begging for more. He seems to understand and soon enough another finger joins the first, sliding in easily. Fingers pumping in and out at a steady pace, mouth continuing its movements on your clit, it’s not long until Sebastian has you moaning at the tension building up at the pit of your stomach. You can’t help but push back onto him, longing for your release that he has you tip toeing around.

Sebastian realizes this and decides to really stop teasing you, twisting and curling his fingers toward him, brushing his fingertips against your inner walls. You close your eyes and after just a few seconds, all of the tension that has coiled at your core is released and you’re blinded with white light. Your body spasms as his finger and mouth coax your orgasm from you. You milk the feeling as much as you can until you feel him move, and you open your eyes again to watch him kiss your thigh and suck his fingers into his mouth. He’s looking up at you with hooded eyes and you look back down at him and smile sloppily, still buzzing with the after glow.

He rests his head on your thigh and he smiles back. “This is my favorite sport.”

“Then why don’t we get started on round 2?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few hundred words were literally part of a dream and then I woke myself the hell up to write it down. Then I kept going lmao.
> 
> I stopped before getting to the goods and I'm considering continuing if anyone else would want me too.
> 
> I've never written a full fic before am I even doing this right.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from your little game with Sebastian.

Sebastian’s head is still resting on your thigh until you make a move to sit up. He moves with you, wiping his hand on the leg of his pants and taking a seat at the other end of the couch to face you. You crawl the short distance on the couch to him, place both hands on either of his thighs, thumbs brushing near his crotch, and lean in for a long, slow kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue and it still makes you blush despite the obvious fact that you’re stark naked and leaning over him in the middle of your living room. 

Pulling back with his lower lip caught between your teeth, you shift your weight onto one hand while using your other to cup him through his pants. Ever so gently you whisper onto Sebastian’s parted lips, “I think the ball’s in my court now.” His mouth twists into a toothy grin and he lets out a laugh, shaking his head. You laugh with him and bow down to place kisses at the base of his throat while he moves his hands that had been brushing up and down your sides to your shoulders, “I hope you don't plan on taking your sweet time.”

“Do you not want me to?” you place another gentle kiss on his chest. 

“Well I—” you kiss down at the center of his hard stomach, “... I-I’m just bein’ a little impatient today I guess.” He says, squinting down at you. 

Smiling again, you finally move down his body to grab hold of his waistband and he lifts his hips off the couch, allowing you to tug his sweatpants and underwear down his legs at a tortuously slow pace. His length springs free and bounces at his stomach causing him to inhale sharply. He’s got one leg draped over the edge of the couch and the other propped up next to where you settle in front of him, peppering kisses along his inner thigh. 

As you near his dick, Sebastian’s gut tightens in anticipation for the warmth of your mouth, but you swerve and skip over to his other thigh earning a groan from up above, “You’re not playing fair,” he whines. 

Smirking against him you lean up on your elbows and decide to tease him one last time, moving up along his length just far enough away that you aren't actually touching him but close enough that he can definitely feel your warm breath. “Fu-fuck… please,” you hear him beg before you reach his bell end and stick your tongue out to lick at his head.

You take him into your mouth and twist your tongue around his tip, holding the rest of his dick still with a closed fist. Sebastian’s already a lot more vocal than you were, grunting and letting out some obscene moans already. He’s watching you with heavy lids and you’re looking right back up at him through your lashes, making direct eye contact with him as you move your mouth down his length. Your tongue smooths over the little bumps and veins, slicking him up before moving back to his tip and pumping him with your hands.

“Your mouth feels so good on me.. shit— ahh,” Sebastian groans out and grabs a fistful of hair with one hand and cups your cheek with the other. You bob up and down on him but never stray too far away from the head, knowing it’s where he likes you most. 

After spending a few minutes working him with your hands and mouth, Sebastian pulls you up right into a bruising kiss. His large hands are groping your ass, kneading your flesh, and grinding your hips together with his own. One hand on your ass pulls back before landing on your cheek with a hard smack and you moan onto his lips. 

“I need to be inside you,” he breathes into your mouth and then he’s adjusting his position on the couch so that he’s sitting up with both feet planted firmly on the floor. You’re back in an earlier position on his thighs, pumping him a few more times before straightening up on your knees. Both of you stare at your grasp on him and let out harmonious moans as you rub the head of his dick on your clit, up and down your slit, and just at your entrance.

Your knees begin to wobble but Sebastian has a hold on your hips, keeping you steady as you lower yourself down on him. It’s taking every ounce of self control he has to not just thrust right into you, you can tell by the way his brow is furrowed once again, this time in concentration. He’s only a few inches in by the time you decided to throw caution to the wind and slide the rest of the way down in one motion, earning another pair of moans from both of you.

Sebastian is still holding himself back, allowing you adjust to him and set a rhythm. He’s still got his hands on your hips and his eyes are focused on the sight of his cock disappearing in and out of you and you can’t help but revel in how intense and dark his eyes are, the way his fingers are digging into your flesh, or how his tongue darts out between his lips to wet them. You move quicker on him now, practically bouncing up and down, and he shifts his attention back up to your eyes. He pulls you closer to him and kisses your mouth, licking along your lips, and sliding his long tongue along yours. 

You’re most definitely bouncing on him right now, and his mouth has moved to suck hard on your nipple. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, grunts, and moans consume you both, and it isn’t long until you can feel another orgasm starting to creep up on you.

“My clit... touch me,” you manage to tell him.

His right hand immediately moves to your center, rubbing rough circles on your clit. “That’s right… come again for m— fuck.. come on my cock, please,” his voice is a low grumble and his words stir something inside of you. Just a few swipes of his thumbs and you clench around him, coming again, shaking on him while you pulsate around his dick buried deep inside you. 

“You are so fuckin’ beautiful like this,” Sebastian whispers as he waits for you to calm down from your high, watching you pant and try to gain control of your breath again. You look up and smile, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him with just as much enthusiasm and lust as before. Pulling back until you are nose to nose, you look him in the eyes, “Now, it’s your turn handsome.”

With your bodies pressed flush together, Sebastian slowly rocks his hip up into you, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust. He kisses you deliberately and sloppily, keeping one hand on the small of your back and the other on the round of your ass, gently pulling you open for him. The sounds are wet now and you can’t help but feel dirty at the mess he’s making of you but still so turned on nonetheless. You grind down on him, moving in small, even circles, burying him deep inside you.

Your clit is still sensitive from you previous orgasm but in this position he’s rubbing against you and it feels too good to sting, and you start to feel that coil start to wind itself up again. Sebastian’s movements are beginning to get more sporadic, faster with every passing thrust and you know he’s going to be coming soon too. His dick is hitting you at a particularly good spot and you snake one hand down between you to help you get closer to your third climax, wanting to finish one last time alongside him. 

After one sturdy thrust you gasp and clench around him, pushing Sebastian so close to the edge that all he does is pump himself into you once, twice, three times and then he’s lost it. He’s emptying himself into you, all warm, wet, and sticky, and the sounds of his grunts and “ _ fucks _ ” are all it takes for you to spiral off the edge right after him, breathless and boneless. 

It takes a few moments before you move off of him back onto the couch to snuggle into his side. He’s got an arm around you and your cheek is pressed to his chest, moving with the rise and fall as he catches his own breath. You’re both covered in a sheen of sweat and mess, and he’s the first to break the silence with a chuckle, “Yup, this is definitely my favorite sport.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my face turns red every time I think about these two chapters but there ya go! People seemed to like the first part that I figured why the hell not. 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated, 'cause it makes me feel good and slightly less guilty about writing smut for the first time!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
